When Dull Becomes Color
by Akira Chikara
Summary: What if there had been a mysterious girl who had traveled with the pack to find paradise? And what is it she's hiding?
1. Kiba

**Hey Guys! Ok, so I do not own Wolf's Rain. Enjoy the story!**

I take in a deep breath, smelling the scent of the Lunar Flower as I walk down the streets. The wind blows harshly throwing the hood of my green hoodie off my head and whipping my shoulder length light brown hair around my face. I look around this dying city with dull, uncaring silver eyes. I bring my slender, pale hands up to bring my hood back over my head as I fight with the wind to keep the skirt of my mid-thigh length white dress down. I continue wandering the streets looking for a decent enough place to sleep as I watch my white converse hit the ground with each step. I remain mesmerized by the click of my shoes until a barking dog brings me out of my reverie. I take a step back hiding behind the corner I was about to turn as I watch a group of people walking down the street and knocking over trash bins. I scan through the group and my eyes rest on a silver wolf in his human disguise. With his golden colored eyes he looks down a corner where the barking is coming from while he continues walking. I watch as he slowly picks up speed until he's running with two adult humans and one human child at his flank. 'Interesting' I muse as I turn around and walk down the street I had recently exited.

**The next day**

I sit in an old building as I watch from a window the silver wolf walk up to a bunch of humans crowded around something in a tree. My ears perk up as they talk about a giant dog they think is going to die hiding in there. I stretch the upper half of my body out the window when the wolf says "That is not a dog. Pull it out." A human reaches in the hole of the tree as a white wolf jumps out killing him. I sit back down relaxing as I watch the wolf kill a few of those wretched humans. I begin chuckling watching those two-leg's faces. The white wolf looks at a kid and the silver wolf punches the kid out of the way and runs off with the white one hot on his heels. My face now emotionless I stand up and leave hoping to find something to eat.

**Later on that night**

I look up at the building standing before me as a smirk makes its way up my face. 'That's where the scent of the Lunar Flowers coming from.' I think to myself and make my way into the building where I run into a brown wolf in his human form. "Wow, it's not often you find a hot female now a days! My name's Hige! What's yours?" "Katalina" I answer bluntly as I continue down the hallway until I get a whiff of wolf blood. Hige who had continued walking ran into my back. "Ow, why'd you stop?" He questioned as he looked at me like I was something to behold. "Blood. Wolfs blood." I say as I follow the scent into a room with the white wolf from earlier lying in a cage. Hige comes up and stands beside me watching the wolf when I hear two humans coming towards the room. I turned around smacking him on the head as I say "Idiot! I told you they weren't in here! At this rate we'll never find them!" "Hey! What department are you in?" A human shouts from the front door of the room. Hige turns around with a stupid look on his face when he reaches up scratching the back of his head with his left arm as he says "Sorry! We were looking for cleaning supplies and I guess we got lost." "The cleaning room, huh? Just go out that door. Supplies are on the right." The man says pointing to the door on the right of the room that we had used to enter. "Thank you very much" I reply while bowing as I grab Hige by the arm and pull him out of the room.

As we walked down the hallway I let go of Hige's arm and sat down with my back against the wall. "You didn't have to let go." He whined as he sat down next to me "So, why are we sitting here?" "We're waiting" "Oh…what are we waiting for?" I looked at him through the corner of my eyes and then shut them leaning my head against the cold metal of the wall.

Hige and I walk back into the room and stand in front of the cage before I crouch down in front of it watching the wolf. I hear Hige say from behind me "Man, you really screwed up. I mean I've seen one of us get caught before, but never this badly." I turn around and watch as he grins like an idiot while watching the wolf. I turn back around as I hear the wolf say "I can get out of here whenever I feel like it." Hige crouches down next to me with his chin in his left hand and his elbow propped up on his knee as mumbles "Uh-huh" I ignore him and say "So why are you in there?" The wolf's eyes shift to mine as he responds "I just needed a place to rest for awhile. That's all." I hear someone laughing and hear "I'm Hige and this Katalina, nice to meet ya." The white animal looks back to Hige and says "So why are you in here anyway?" Hige responds "No reason. It smelled like something interesting was gonna happen and I just followed my nose. You know, besides I've got nowhere else to go." without blinking as he keeps his eyes on the wolf. The wolf stares back as he says "That's not your true form. Why do you hide yourself?" I chuckle and say "So we don't end up where you are." Hige nods his head and continues "These people are terrified of us. So you know, if we look like them they pretty much leave us alone."

The white wolf begins to growl as he spits out "You're living a lie…..just so you can die a miserable death in this city?" Hige and I both stare at him and say "You go to do what you can to survive, right?" Hige keeps talking and says "Keep looking like that and you'll be back here in no time. It draws to much attention." Wolf boy stands up growling "Have you given up your pride as a wolf?" Hige moves a little in surprise before his eyes soften as he watches him and says "You're a strange one all right." I sit down criss-cross as I spit out "But having pride doesn't count for much if you're dead!" The wolf stops growling and watches us for a moment before alarms begin to go off all over the building.

**A few minutes later**

Hige and I walk down the hall with the white wolf in his human disguise limping a step or two behind us. All three of us walk out of the building and down the stairs with our hands stuffed in our pockets. I watch out of the corner of my eye as the wolf looks back and his eyes lock with one of the cops before turning around. We continue down as I hear one of the cops run out and say "Sir! That big dog! It's gone!" I smile as I catch up to Hige walking on his right side.

The three of us sit on a roof and I lie down looking up at the stars while I listen to them talk.

**Hige: "You're wounds. Have they healed?"**

**White Wolf: "Yeah, after all it's a full moon tonight."**

**Hige: "So, why'd you come to this corny town anyway?"**

**White Wolf: "I smelled something, the scent of Lunar Flowers. It's here in this city."**

**Hige: "Yeah, I know. My nose can tell when a dog's taking a dump ten kilometers away."**

**White Wolf: "Yeah? That must really stink." **

**Hige: "Sure does!"**

**White Wolf: "So, why did you escape with me?"**

**Hige: "Oh, I don't know. I just felt like it I guess. Besides you seem kinda interesting. So, what's next? Where you headed?"**

My ears perk up and I listened closely when I heard him respond with "To paradise. There isn't any moonlight in this place." I watch as Hige's eyes soften while he smiles. I push my self up using my elbows and sit with my left leg out and my right leg pulled to my chest propping up my head as I whisper "Paradise, huh?" Hige gets a mischievous look on his face as he says "That sounds like fun."

I turn back to the white wolf when he begins to talk again "My name is…Kiba."


	2. Cheza

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

Hige, Kiba, and I all walked down the street with our hands in our pockets and glance at some soldiers piling people in vans. I turn around and smile as I hear two women talking about someone seeing wolves. I looked down and saw a little pug hiding behind its owner's legs I stopped as Kiba and Hige kept walking. Watching the pug I smiled and then snapped my teeth at it scaring it even more. Laughing I ran to catch up with the others. I watch Hige run over to a hotdog stand and take a couple whiffs while Kiba and I walk past it giving it a quick glance. Hige runs past us and turns down a corner and I pick up the pace to follow him while Kiba sticks to his slow walking. While we're walking Hige says "See, what I'd tell you? Nobody notices us." He turns sitting down on some steps while he throws Kiba and I a hotdog. I chuckle a little as I watch Kiba's surprised face when he caught the hotdog as I take a bite of mine. Hige pulls his out and starts eating it too as Kiba sniffs his a little and takes an experimental bite. I laugh harder when Kiba whispers "This is awful." "That's the best you can get around here." I reply and giggle as Hige says "If I see a deer loping by I'll be sure to catch it for ya." I finished my food the same time Hige did and watched with an amused expression as Kiba ate his.

Hige watches a bird and I say "Looks like the nobles are at it again." Nodding his head he adds "Seems like they pick up one idiot after another." Also watching the bird Kiba questions "Where do the troops take them once their caught?" Turning away from the bird and looking at Kiba he says "Well, the same place they took you I guess." As all of our heads turn in the direction of the building. Kiba still looking that way whispers "That's prefect. I'll blend in and sneak inside." Hige looks at him with a funny look and says "What? But we had to fool them just to get out of there. That hotdog fried your brain." I laugh until Kiba turns around with a serious look on his face and replies "I'm going back in." Leaning forward with a pissed off look Hige cries out "Now wait a second! What the hell happened to paradise?" I look at Kiba and say just as he's opening his mouth "The scent of the Lunar Flower is coming from somewhere inside that building and Kiba wants to get captured so we can get in there, right?" Kiba answers me "Yeah, you know what's there don't you? What's hiding behind those walls? The beacon that will lead us to paradise." Hige just leaned back and with his eyes closed and says "Well forget it, you'll never get close to Cheza." Kiba watches Hige and questions "Cheza?" Hige opens one eye watching Kiba and says "The Flower Maiden that was created form Lunar Flowers. That's what they say anyway. Listen it's useless, they got that place locked down. Even I couldn't get as far as the lab."

Looking a little pissed off Kiba spits out "Then why'd you try to sneak in there?" Opening one of his eyes and looking towards me he says "For a little excitement, I guess." "Hige, don't you believe in paradise too?" Hige closed his eyes and tilted his chin up and responds with a simple "I'm not going. No way." Kiba sighed and began to walk away saying "Alright, see you around." Hige leans forward calling after him "Hey, Kiba." Kiba ignored him and continued walking. I stood up and ran to catch up with him. I heard Hige shouting after me as I followed Kiba "What? Katalina!"

**Later on that day**

Kiba and I look up when we heard the clicking of the lock to see Hige walk in with a few other guys. "Yo!" was all he said as he sat down to my right since Kiba was already to my left. Kiba watched him before I questioned him "Hige? What in the world are you doing in here?" Leaning back and looking at us with one eye he said "Come on! We're all friends now aren't we?" Kiba looks past me and says "Coming from you that's sounds kind of fishy." Hige just chuckles and leans against the wall.

**That night**

My eyes pop open as I hear the ringing of a noble ship and by the sound Kiba made I think he heard it too. Kiba whispers from lying down beside me "Did you feel that?" Hige groggily replies "Feel what?" Kiba twitches his legs and says "This doesn't feel right. Something's going to happen." Sniffing the air Hige replies "I don't smell anything. Except for the mildew." I whisper "It's getting closer." Shuffling beside me Hige says "So you wanna break out of here?" Without any hesitation Kiba says "Yeah." Throwing off our blankets we stand up and I watch as Kiba goes to break the bars before Hige pats his shoulder and pulls the key out of his hair. Running in front of us Hige kicks out a vent further up the space and Kiba and I jump out after him. Waving to his right Hige whispers "This way."

We all run in that direction and stop as we see a man carrying Cheza.


	3. To Paradise

**Anyone excited? Well, you're excitement can now be tamed with…chapter 3!**

We all run in that direction and stop as we see a man carrying Cheza. Everything is silent as we stare at each other for a while before the man begins to speak "Wolves. You have my gratitude for it was you who woke her." Stealing a quick glance at Hige I take a step forward "Who the hell are you?" "The Flower Maiden…is mine." Kiba stiffens behind me as Hige questions him "The Maiden? Is that Cheza?" The man ignores Hige's questions and grabs Cheza by the back of her neck and holds her up in the air as she lets out an ear shattering cry. Holding her in his arms again he begins to glow and fades away as he gives us a parting goodbye "We'll meet in paradise. If we meet again that is." As he fades away and the light gets brighter Kiba and I run towards him and stop when everything is quiet and the man and Cheza are gone. After a minute all the lights in the buildings begin to operate again and it is only then I had realized they went out.

**Several minutes later**

We walk through the sewers as Hige questions Kiba "Where the hell are we going? Places like this are rough for my delicate nose." Kiba keeps wading through the water as he answers him "I gotta hunch there's food down here." Lifting his hand up and plugging his nose as he walks Hige stops for a second and then keeps walking again. Kiba continues walking as he finishes his sentence "Just a hunch." It's at this moment several rats run across the concrete in front of Kiba.

**A few minutes later**

Sitting next to Hige we finish off the rats we had picked up and I watch as Kiba aligns all of the tails in a straight line in between him and us. Hige leans back and states "Looks like that guy stole the only clue we had. And the scent of Lunar Flowers is gone now too." I turn to Kiba as he responds "Hige, he knew about paradise. That's why he took her." Shrugging his shoulders Hige mumbles "We'll just have to find another flower. She can't be the only one around right?" I watch the water run past our feet as I put in something "That man knew us. He saw what we were the minute he looked at us." Hige closes his eyes "Why don't we blow this town. Come on, let's look for paradise." I turn to Kiba and say "He'll meet us there. That's what he said." Hige began to fidget and looked a little uncomfortable until he finally answers me "He said a lot of crazy stuff. Listen if you're thinking of going after him. You're outta your mind. He's a noble if I've ever seen one."

Kiba looks up at Hige questioning him "A noble?" "I keep forgetten you're new here." He mumbles leaning back against the wall "Look those guys are bad news. And I for one am smart enough not to mess around with em. Trust me Kiba. Just let it go. Forget about em." Stretching Hige lies down with his head in my lap while I pet his hair. I watch as Kiba looks down and stares at the running water in between us.

**The next morning**

I stand on the ladder behind Hige as he pops his head out of the sewer looking around and mumbles "Must've taken a wrong turn. Hey-Hey! It's one of our own!" Kiba climbs over me and pushes Hige out of the hole scolding him "Move it will ya." Kiba jumps out and helps me as I turn to Hige and say "That's the last time I trust your nose." Hige moves forward defending himself "Well, anyone's nose would go numb after a night in that stink hole." I turn to my left as I hear a little boy talking "You guys! No way! Your" Kiba looks at the pup before looking at a girl standing behind him. The pup turns around following Kiba's eyes "Lira! Don't be scared. I won't do anything. I just….wanted to see you again. I'm so sorry….about your bird." Lira begins to shake her head as she screams "Daddy. Daddy! Daddy! Come quick, it's the wolf! The wolf is here!" Standing up we all run after Kiba who has ran down a nearby corner. Climbing through a pipe I notice the kids not behind me. Sticking my head out I shout at him "Come on!" before crawling back in the pipe this time with the pup behind me.

Running through the sewers next to Kiba I hear Hige complaining behind me "I told you I hate smelly places." We ignore him as we continue walking through, I stop and turn around as I hear Hige questioning the pup "Hey runt, what's eating you?" The pup begins to retort "I'm not a runt! My name's Toboe." Hige smiles pointing at himself while I continue beside Kiba "Well, that's cool. I'm Hige and this here's Kiba and Katalina." I count Kiba's steps as I listen to Toboe ask questions "Where are we headed anyway?" I chuckle and look over my shoulder at the two of them before answering "To the exit of course." Kiba finishes for me "We're leaving town." Toboe looks confused as he says "You're leaving town, but where else are you gonna go?" Without hesitating Kiba replies "To paradise." Toboe stops walking and looks at us before saying "Paradise? Hey guys! Do you know Tsume?" Hige looks up trying to remember and responds "Nah, never heard of him." I turn around facing completely to the kid before asking "Is he the one with golden eyes and the scar on his chest?" Getting excited Toboe smiles and says "Yeah! That's Tsume all right!" Kiba looks at the kid asking "Ok, what about him?"

Looking upset he whispers "He's one of us, so I thought that he might wanna leave too." Hige looks at the kid and mumbles "Well, I don't know him. Where is he? Hiding out someplace?" Kiba walks over to some ladders with blood by them and I come up behind him as I listen to the runt "I don't know. We got split up." "Sorry, pal. But it's too late to go back for him now. So what, is he like a friend of yours?" Toboe getting a little mad yells at Hige "No he's not! He isn't my friend….." Hige turns around waving his hand in the air "So! Ditch em already." Walking past Kiba and I inspecting the blood he says "Shake a leg runt." Walking behind him Toboe corrects him "That's Toboe!" They continue walking off as I look at Kiba and then up the ladder where Kiba's looking before I start up it.

**Several minutes later**

I open the door that the scent of blood is the strongest and walk in to find Tsume looking at us. Hige looks around mumbling "What a crap heap. Why the hell d you bring us here?" My ears perk up when Toboe cries "Tsume!" Said man looks at him before saying "You!" Looking between the two Hige opens his mouth "Wa-hey! Is this him?" Kiba and I stare at him before Kiba explains "I could smell the blood from your wound." Staring back at us he responds "What?" Not breaking eye contact Kiba finishes "I could smell it all the way here from town." Looking pissed off Tsume spits out "And you're going to nurse me back to health? Well I don't need your help!" Taking a step forward Toboe mumbles "Tsume…look I….We're leaving the city. I really think you should come with us." Switching his eyes to the kid he asks "And just where is this merry band of yours going?" Not missing a beat Kiba responds "To paradise." Tsume chuckles and replies with a hand on his hip and his eyes closed "You're kidding me. You're going with them because you believe in that crap."

"Um-well I don't know, but….if we stay here we'll have to spend the rest of our lives in hiding or worse….we just can't live with the humans anymore and survive." Leaning against the wall and looking out the window Hige whispers "Look, I hate to interrupt…..but a nasty stink is headed this way." Tsume not even looking out the window responds "We're surrounded." Kiba ignoring Hige asks "Let me ask you. Why did you guys come to this city? It was because of the flower scent, wasn't it? Well it's gone now. There's no reason to stay." Looking out the other side of the window Tsume answers "The flower has nothing to with it. I'm here because I belong." Standing next to Hige Kiba replies "I can see that. This city is a dump." Turning to face Kiba Tsume growls "I still have a score to settle with you." Getting frustrated Hige cries "We don't have time for this!" Almost nose to nose with Kiba he says "The last time we met you said something about how you're pride wouldn't allow you to pass as a human. Well, you look pretty human now. Where'd your pride go?" "Nowhere, nothing has changed." "Do you have the slightest idea of what leaving the city would mean." "Yeah" "You'll just die."

I respond from sitting on the window watching the troops "Possibly. Everyone's gonna die. It's a natural part of life. But if life has no purpose you're dead already." At this moment lights flash and they begin to shoot at us. We jump out of the building and run along some pipes. From behind Kiba I watch Tsume save Toboe and run off in another direction on another pipe. Running through some crumbled buildings we jump up onto a ledge and Kiba and I stop and look back. Hige stopping behind us cries "What the hell are you stopping for?" Without responding we wait until Tsume runs out and stares at us for a minute before I run up a ledge and state "This way." Going into the snow Kiba and I jump onto a ledge several feet down and wait for the others. I watch as Toboe stops at the edge and Tsume kicks him off. After a minute Tsume jumps down joining us and we run off through the snow. A white male wolf with yellow eyes in the front, a silver and black female wolf with red eyes beside him, a light brown male wolf hot on the female's heels, a brown and red male pup a few steps behind, and a silver male wolf with a scar on it's chest running at the pup's flank. All headed toward paradise.


End file.
